


Dance with me

by Lilith_the_ancient



Series: Finding happiness [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/pseuds/Lilith_the_ancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his 16th birthday Mokuba invites Seto to a club, but is this all the devious teenager is planning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Seto’s POV*

 

“Shit,” I curse looking at my navigation kit. I look around and then again at the monitor. I thought I fixed this blasted thing yesterday, but the coordinates it gives me just can’t be right, can they? Mokuba gave me the address, but I’ve never heard of the place. To think of it, the whole thing was a bit strange. Mokuba had told me that he wanted to celebrate his sixteenth birthday differently. He told me not to bother, that he would arrange everything himself and that I only had to come to the address he’d give me. Of course I couldn’t refuse, because when am I ever able to refuse my brother? And here I am, in some slum with no clue where that club - at least my brother told me it was ‘a club thing’ - is. I’m on foot, because parking your car in a place like this would be like placing a ‘please steal this car’ sign on top of it. And now I think I’m lost. Great.

 

What is it with Mokuba anyway? He refused to tell me anything about the party, if there even is a party. He hadn’t been this secretive since he was hiding his love for me. I have to smile inwardly at that thought. Things got so much more complicated after he told me the truth. We have to be so careful in public and even around our friends. His friends, I correct myself. Is my brother turning me soft? I’m not actually thinking of Yuugi and his gang as my friends, now do I?

 

I still find it hard to draw the line when it comes to being with Mokuba. He’s still so young. And so impatient. But we are happy and I’m definitely not regretting the choices we’ve made. I know that people will condemn our relationship if they find out. I was never the person to care what people would say, but I fear for Mokuba, he’s so sensitive, I’m afraid people would hurt him.

 

I turn a corner and suddenly face a murky looking place in an alley, with a neon sign that says: ‘Medusa club’. Well. Actually it says: ‘M  us  c ub’, because some of the lights don’t work. Checking the paper with the address on it, I realize  it’s the place I’ve been looking for. But what the hell is Mokuba doing in such a place? And how did he got in anyway? It looks deserted and run down. I glance at my watch and, seeing that I’m already 20 minutes late, decide to go in.

 

When I push the door open, I’m immediately bombarded by a wave of sound. I hear music and voices, with the ever present bass underlining them. The club is dark, but bigger and cleaner than it seemed from the outside. There are people of various age everywhere. Some dancing, some just hanging around and talking. It’s hard to see through the cigarette smoke and the flashing lights, but I finally notice that I’m standing on the edge of the dance floor. I concentrate and start scanning through the crowd, but my eyes are automatically drawn in a direction and I see…him.

 

My breath hitches in my throat and all I can do is watch the angel before me. Mokuba is in the middle of the dance floor. He is clad in tight, black jeans and a loose fitting white dress shirt. His body moves slowly with the beat and his raven hair dances on his back. His eyes are closed, enjoying the music. He doesn’t see me, which gives me the chance to observe and marvel at his beauty. It’s like everything, every sound is gone and all I can see is my brother. Really see him. Have I been blind before? When did he turn into such a sensual young man? When did he grow up so fast?

 

Suddenly he turns around and looks straight into my eyes. He smiles his warm smile, that at times makes me melt inside. I am immediately pulled in his direction, it’s inescapable, like gravity. My feet are moving without me even realizing it. He comes to stand in front of me, wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. The spot his lips touch sends warmth through my whole body. He leans in again, this time to say something.

 

“Finally, I’m glad you’re here.”

 

I want to say that I would never miss his birthday, but I still can’t seem to produce a sound.

He takes my hands and leads me closer to the center of the dance floor. There he starts to dance in that same slow, seductive manner, but it’s not at all the same this time, because he’s dancing for me. I know that.

 

His moves are supple and controlled. He spins around a couple of times and ends up with his back pressed against my chest. My breathing fastens and I can’t resist touching the warm body so close to me. My hands slide over Mokuba’s shoulders, chest, and come to rest on his hips. His body is still moving with the rhythm, but is now pressing harder to mine. I involuntary groan, when his hips roll against my groin. I feel his hands move up and reach for my neck, he turns his upper body so that he can look me in the eye. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated, and I’m momentarily trapped in them. My head lowers as if by itself and I capture those slightly parted lips. He shudders in my arms and opens up to  my eager tongue. I hold on to him tighter as we kiss, never ever wanting to let go. He moans into my mouth and suddenly I realize where we are. My eyes snap open and I push him away. We both are panting and I can see that Mokuba’s face is flushed. Then his expression changes and he looks hurt. 

 

“I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you away like that,” I apologize immediately. Reaching out my hand, I lightly brush away a stand of hair out of his face. “It’s just that we’re in public and someone might see and recognize us.” ‘And take you away from me’, my mind adds

Realizing I was only concerned about him, Mokuba smiles. Then his smile turns into a smirk and he leans closer to me.

 

“Why do you think I brought you here?”

 

“Huh?” is the smartest response I can come up with at the moment. I look around, trying to spot what there might be so special about this place, but besides that the club is very dark, I don’t see anything exceptional. There is one big dance floor, on which we are currently standing and around it, higher placed, are tables and a bar. In the corner there is a DJ booth. A club like any other.

 

“The people who come here either don’t know us, or don’t give a damn about who we are. The couples who visit this club aren’t that common, so they leave each other alone.”

I start to look at the people around me, for the first time this evening really seeing them as individuals, instead of the crowd I needed to spot Mokuba in. When I look closer, I notice that there are a lot of same sex couples and people who seem to be too young to be in a club here. Next to us I see a girl Mokuba’s age, dancing with a man who is probably twice her age. They look genuinely happy though.

 

Then my gaze falls on someone familiar…oh, right, how could I miss that hair? I see the former pharaoh slow dance with his twerp. Yuugi looks as if he wouldn’t notice a bomb exploding two feet away from him; his eyes closed and head buried in Yami’s t-shirt. The pharaoh however, does notice me. Our gazes lock and he gives me a wink, before he turns his attention back to his ´spouse´. What the hell?

 

Mokuba looks at me and then in the direction I’m staring.

“Is something wrong niisama?”

 

I nod my head in the direction of the duelist-pair.

“Did you know they were here?” 'and together?'

 

“Yeah, they are regular visitors.”

 

“Mokuba?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why is Yami looking at me funny?”

 

Mokuba mutters something under his breath.

“What was that?”

 

“I said, because they know about our date.”

 

“What? You told them?!” ‘Date?’ I’m shocked for a moment. Mokuba promised me to keep our relationship a secret.

 

“I…I’m sorry Seto. I didn’t mean to upset you, please let me explain.”

 

The music changes into a faster and louder beat, so my brother takes my hand and leads me to one of the tables, where we can talk without having to yell. After we’ve ordered a drink, I wait for Mokuba’s story.

 

“I was at Yuugi’s one day, when he went out to get a take-away meal around the corner. Then I was alone with Yami. We started to talk and he kind of asked me about you. What my feelings for you were exactly. First I was reluctant to tell him the truth, but soon I understood that he had suspicions about us. He told me that I could talk to him and that, whatever I might tell, he wouldn’t judge us, because in the ancient Egypt, relationships, even marriages, between siblings were common, at least among nobility. So we talked for some time. You can’t imagine how good it felt to finally be able to tell someone how happy I am and how much I love you!”

 

I’m really touched by his confession and lean in to give him a hug. Mokuba kisses me and crawls over to sit on my lap.

 

“Well, and then Yami told Yuugi of course. He had to get used to the idea at first, but he took it pretty well. He is very supportive now. It was his idea to invite you here.”

 

Our drinks are served, so Mokuba goes to sit across from me. I take a sip from my glass of whiskey and then focus my attention back on my brother. He has ordered a milkshake and is now taking the cherry from the top and slowly sucking the whipped cream from it. My throat and lips are suddenly dry and my breathing increases. He swirls the cherry in his mouth, before taking small bites from it. Does he even know how erotic that looks?  But he is far from finished, because I see him dip his index finger in the glass and then seductively licking the cream of the digit. He takes it fully into his mouth, sucking gently, and lets it come out with a pop. I know for sure my cheeks are flushed and I’m fighting hard against the images of Mokuba with whipped cream on his chest that are stuck in my brain. Now I’m positive that he’s doing this on purpose. My brother isn’t as innocent as everyone tends to think, even I forget it sometimes, but he does have a pretty dirty mind for his age. I wonder if it’s my fault?

He starts to repeat his actions, now with his middle finger. His eyes locked with mine. The innuendo is just too strong to ignore and I have to keep myself from jumping over the table, instead I take the said finger into my own mouth and suck gently on it. Mokuba shivers. Now I know I’ve had enough. My jeans are way too tight right now and if I don’t want to embarrass myself in public, I have to get away from here. I grab my drink and finish it in one swallow. I take my brother’s hand and stand up.

 

“We’re going home,” I state. He lifts an eyebrow at me, but follows without protest.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The drive home was made in silence. Mokuba staring out of the window with a big grin plastered on his face. Seto was staring at the road, trying to calm his pounding heart. When they got to the mansion, he led his younger brother upstairs into his room, locked the door and started to push some chairs out of the way. The raven haired teen looked at his furniture-moving brother with some wonder.

 

“Seto, why are you redecorating at a time like this?”

 

Kaiba just smirked. Done, creating a large empty space, he walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Soft classical music filled the room.

 

“You showed me your way of dancing, now let me show you mine.” Seto stretched out his hand and Mokuba took it, somewhat hesitantly. The older Kaiba wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist and pulled him closer. The younger boy laid his head on his brother’s shoulder. They moved slowly through the room, until Mokuba’s curiosity broke the silence.

“Niisama, where did you learn to slow dance like this? I’ve never seen you do it before.”

 

“Someone very special taught me.”

 

“Who?” asked the teen, immediately jealous.

 

“Our mother. I think I was four or five years old then, you were a baby still. I remember watching her move gracefully through the room, it was as if she was floating on air. Then she took my hands, let me stand on her feet and, before I knew what was happening, we were dancing. I don’t remember that much from back then, just blurry images and distant sounds, but that moment I can recall very vividly.”

 

Seto seemed gone for a moment, but then he focused his attention on the teen in his arms again. “Mokuba, do you remember her at all?”

 

“As much as I’d like to say I do, I can’t recall anything about our parents, other that photographs. You’ve always been everything for me. You were my mother, father, brother and closest friend. And I’m glad you were.” He stood on his toes and gently kissed Seto on the lips. “But maybe you can tell me more about her? I know she meant a lot to you.”

 

“She was amazing. Very gentle and unearthly beautiful, well maybe I only thought she was, because the memory of a four-year-old isn’t very trustworthy. You look a lot like her, you know that? She had the same black hair, she would let it grow long, past her waist. Her movements were graceful and she always seemed happy. She always smiled. When I look at you, I see more of her everyday.”

 

Mokuba thought about this for a moment. Then he looked a bit concerned at his brother.

“Niisama, is that why you love me? Because I remind you so much of our mother?”

 

“What? Don’t be so silly! I love you for you. Because you are the wonderful person you are. Never doubt and never forget that!” To emphasize his words, the older Kaiba bent down and captured his brother’s lips in a searing kiss. When they broke apart, the teen laid his head back on his brother’s shoulder and started to play with his brown locks.

 

“Niisama, to be honest, to go to the club wasn’t the only thing I wanted for my birthday.”

 

“I suspected something like that. Well, what do you really want then?” Seto knew that whatever it was, he would provide it, because the young CEO wasn’t able to deny his brother anything.

 

“I want you to make love to me,” the black haired boy whispered, “I know you know what I mean by that”.

 

Seto’s eyes widened as he realized what his brother was implying. They had done things before, but never went this far. The older Kaiba was afraid to hurt his little brother and he feared that Mokuba was too young. But the teen in his arms thought otherwise.

 

“Niisama, I know you’ve been holding back, but you don’t have to anymore. I told you before and I’ll tell you again: I love you and I want everything you have to give. We’ve been waiting so long already.” He looked up at the brunette, his eyes full of love and want and Seto felt himself immediately succumb to that gaze. He scooped his younger brother into his arms, lifting him off the ground and moved towards the bed. The teen shrieked in surprised “Seto, I’m not a child!”

 

The voice that answered him was hoarse and filled with lust: “I know.”

Both were burning with anticipation, because they had waited for so long. Seto lowered Mokuba down on the sheets and took the shoes off of them both. Then he crawled back on the bed, suddenly slightly nervous.

 

“Well, go on, I thought that you were the experienced one here?” the teen teased.

Seto growled, but then smirked and without warning kissed his brother, kissed him deep, causing the younger boy to gasp and open his mouth, allowing him access. The older Kaiba roamed his willing mouth, feeling hands tugging at his clothing. He sat up and took his shirt off and then immediately resumed his ministrations. There was this little spot behind Mokuba’s ear that always drove the teen crazy. Now Seto was licking and sucking on that spot. The raven haired boy writhed under him, roaming his hands all over his brother’s back.  The brunette started to unfasten his brother’s shirt, kissing every inch of skin that was steadily revealed. When he got to a pink nipple, he sucked on the nub and then gently bit down, causing Mokuba to arch his back and moan.

 

Seto then was suddenly pushed back and before he could ask why, his brother was on top of him, straddling his waist. He leaned in and started to heatedly kiss the CEO. The raven hair falling around their faces like a curtain. The older sibling was for a moment overwhelmed by his brother’s intense passion and just when he thought he was back to his senses, Mokuba slid his jeans down and wrapped his hot mouth around his aching cock.

“God…Mokuba.”

 

Hearing his brother gasp, the teen took his erection even further into his mouth. But when he felt that Seto was nearing his climax, he suddenly stopped, earning a whimper of protest from the brunette. He gave his shaft one final lick, then withdrew completely.

 

“I don’t want this to end just yet,” he explained, with a smirk and lay down on his back, beckoning his brother to follow him. Seto pulled his jeans all the way off and tossed them on the floor. Then he repeated the same motion with his brother’s jeans.

 

Mokuba lifted an eyebrow, then mimicking his brother’s voice he said: “Don’t make such a mess.”

 

Seto smirked at him, while going through his cupboard. “Fuck that.”

 

“No, I’d rather you fuck me.”

 

“Don’t talk dirty or I’ll have to wash your mouth out with soap,” the brunette warned.

 

“Hmm, really? I was hoping you’d lick it clean.”

 

Soto growled and started to kiss him back while at the same time pushing his legs further apart. he carefully pushed one slick finger inside, waiting for Mokuba to adjust. Feeling his brother relax, he started to suck on the spot behind his ear again, distracting him from any unpleasant feeling that may occur when he slid another finger in, surprised at how easy it went in. ‘Has Mokuba been…?’ The mental image was too much for a second and Seto clenched his teeth not to moan. He stretched him some more, before crooking his fingers slightly and hitting that special spot inside of him. Mokuba cried out and threw his head backwards, not expecting such pleasure. 

“More,…please Seto.”

 

Seto obliged by slowly and carefully inserting a third finger. He continued to stretch his brother all the while gently massaging his prostate until Mokuba was writhing and sobbing with pleasure and impatience. The older teen then withdrew his fingers and pushed himself inside of his brother’s tight opening. Mokuba bit his lip, but stayed silent. The brunette lightly kissed his forehead.

“You ok?”

 

The dark haired boy opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Yes, go on.”

 

Seto set up a slow rhythm, each push aimed perfectly, until his brother started to push up against him, urging him to go faster and deeper. Their bodies colliding into each other, until Mokuba cried out his brother’s name and shakingly reached his release. That was enough to send Seto over the edge too and he spilled his seed deep inside his brother.

 

They lay silent for a moment, waiting for their breaths to calm down. The brunette had pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around the younger teen.

“I love you Mokuba, I don’t say that often enough.”

 

“I know that you do. I love you too niisama.” He paused. “We should do this more often.”

 

Seto snickered. “But next time I make sure we have milkshake at home…and cherries.”


End file.
